1. Field of the Invention
Resin casting apparatus and method with particular reference to a mold and mold clamping system for use in a centrifugal casting operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Resin casting operations such as, for example, the casting of spectacle frame front and temple components have hitherto involved molds and mold clamping hardware having serious drawbacks. Mainly, the prior art equipment has been oversized, heavy and generally nonportable, expensive and dependent upon external energy sources for mold clamping. For example, air operated presses have been used to perform the clamping function wherewith clamping forces upon closed mold halves are achieved by inflation of fiber-reinforced bladders.
In addition to the ungainliness of such equipment, clamping pressures are marginal and have less than optimum homogeneity of applied compressive stress distribution.
With the foregoing and corollary disadvantages of prior art equipment and methods in mind, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved resin casting method and apparatus including a novel centrifugal casting mold and mold clamping system which is of high capacity regarding clamping pressures, of high quality concerning homogeneity of applied compressive stress distribution and operable without external energy sources. A further object is to accomplish the foregoing with equipment which is compact, portable, light-weight, and inexpensive.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.